The present invention refers to an interdental wedge, particularly for use in the insertion of approximal fillings of light curing synthetic materials, composed of a combination of a wedge body and of an underlying compressible sole portion.
An interdental wedge of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,738 to the applicant of the present invention. This prior art interdental wedge is essentially composed of a compressible sole portion of an elastomeric material and of an insert of a preferably light-conducting material with means allowing to conduct the light to the synthetic filling to be cured. In the application of this interdental wedge, which offered significant advantages over the prior art of the time, it has been found that this wedge is capable of being further improved. In particular, it has been found that it would be desirable to protect the treated area from penetrating sulcus liquids and to provide a better adaptation of the matrix to the dental anatomy under the approximal shoulder in the approximal space.
On the background of this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide an interdental wedge offering an improved retention, on one hand, as well as an improved sealing of the treated area and a better adaptation of the matrix to the dental anatomy under the approximal shoulder in the approximal space. This object is attained by an interdental wedge wherein the sole portion comprises a rim projecting on both sides of the wedge body. Further improvements and details are described in the dependent claims. An effective and easily manufacturable identification means of different wedge types is indicated in dependent claim 6.